random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Moon Snail's timeline of their life on RNW
March 6th, 2012: Moon Snail writes a mean jab at RNW on their userpage. *March 21st, 2012: Someone vandalizes their favorite wiki beyond repair. As a result, they have a change of heart and joins this wiki, beginning the downfall of RNW's quality. *March 23rd, 2012: Moon Snail warns the wiki about the dangers of Jelly Toast. Nobody believes them because honestly it sounds really stupid. *March 27th, 2012: Moon Snail uses the power of Glove & Boots to slay the Jelly Toast. Or something I dunno they stopped talking about Jelly Toast and started talking about G&B on that day. Moon Snail also joins The Bunker. *April 3rd, 2012: Moon Snail's companion Flametail makes his debut. *May 3rd, 2012: Moon and Comp join forces to make UMG stop hating Pokémon. Looking back, that wasn't their finest moment. *July 7th, 2012: Moon Snail started acting like a bitch about Adventure Time and got blocked for an hour. *July 10th, 2012: Moon Snail was still acting like a bitch about Adventure Time and got blocked for 3 days, and swore off the wiki... until returning shortly after their block ended. *August 30, 2012: Moon Snail leaves because the wiki was in a pretty crappy state at the time. *August 31st, 2012: The wiki got better ( GEEIWONDERWHY ), so Moon Snail came back. *September 17th, 2012: MS and Comp started a grudge with each other for their conflicting opinions on Adventure Time, and started a war that went nowhere. *November 31st, 2012: Moon Snail pulled a trick that deceived thousands. *December 28th, 2012: Moon Snail's cat dies, bringing them into depression. *August 18th, 2013: Moon Snail goes MIA (Thank fuck) *September 17th, 2013: Moon Snail returns again, making a blog filling in on what they were doing while they were gone. They also came out as a vorarephile, making them the laughingstock of the wiki for a few months. *2014 (Somewhere in that time): Moon Snail starts to mature as much as they possibly can. *May 12th, 2014: Moon Snail started their biggest project so far: Super Smash Bros. Tournament. *June 17th, 2014: Moon Snail predicts the future. *Some time mid-2014: Moon Snail worked with Binbbang32 to bring back The Bunker 2.0. It sucked. *September 20th, 2014: Moon Snail and Megatoon1234 joined together to make a project called "Tales from the Tooniverse". It was aight, but it never really took off. *March 1st, 2016: Moon Snail left for the third time, being sick of the How To page epidemic. They visited occasionally, but was more or less gone for good... *January 20, 2018: ...Until Madi Shinx messaged them, reminding them of the wiki's existence. They decided to just look at the state RNW is in, expecting nothing but the same How To garbage from the last two years. But... they were surprised to see that the wiki is in a good spot! Veterans and newbies alike joined together to make actually good and original pages for the first time in 2 whole years! Moon Snail decided to return once again, but took a few days to ease themself back into the wiki. *February 3rd, 2018: Moon Snail joined the Discord. *June 11th, 2018: Moon Snail cancels SSBT, because they found it more work than it's worth. *September 15th, 2018: Moon Snail becomes a Discord admin. *October 12th, 2018: Moon Snail stepped down from their position as a Discord admin. *Some point: Moon Snail becomes a Discord mod again *November 18th, 2018: Moon Snail leaves the wiki """forever""". *November 22nd, 2018: Moon Snail comes back because they can't even keep a negative promise for more than a week. *Some point in 2019: Moon Snail gets their mod status back because they've been a good noodle. *February 2nd, 2019: Moon Snail rolls Lemres on Mudae. Their life has never been the same since then. *May 8th, 2019: Moon Snail starts Phantom's Wrath, which will eventually overtake SSBT as their biggest project. *May 25th, 2019: Moon Snail becomes the official RNW Discord Server Owner ™, AND becomes an admin on this wiki! *June 26th, 2019: Moon Snail discovers that they're bigender. *August 22nd, 2019: Moon Snail becomes a Minecraft Bee. *The future: Who knows? Maybe they'll finally finish a project for once in their life. Maybe they'll eventually become a buereaucrat (Or however it's spelled). Maybe nothing special will happen and they'll just be the same old, boring Moon Snail. One thing's for sure, though: They're not going to be a good person any time soon! Category:Moon Snail Category:Timeline